


Of Lace and Velvet

by ukemako_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukemako_chan/pseuds/ukemako_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa happened to be a very meddlesome friend. Makoto knew something would happen when they started talking about his intimate life with two of his partners, but he never knew he'd actually agree to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

  


  


Makoto looked around his bedroom with nervous eyes. Although the four walls were completely sealed for his own privacy, he couldn't help but get jumpy whenever he thought he heard his dorm mate walking around. He didn't know what actually possessed him to do such thing, let alone being talked into doing such things. In all honesty, he should have known better. After all, part of why he was even holding such a... thing in his hands was because of Nagisa.   


"I... I can't possibly do this." Makoto murmured to himself. He brought the fabric, white, thin and see-through in front of his face. His heart was beating loudly, and without further ado, he felt his cheeks flare up in embarrassment. He was really going through with it. And it was all because of Nagisa Hazuki.

  


 

  
-

  


 

  
It all started that one night. That one night where Makoto felt like he wanted to relax instead of indulge himself in endless hours of studying. It wasn't that he was very religious when it came to school and keeping up grades, but it was mid-terms and he needed all the help he could get. Especially when he was sharing his free-time between two males he indulged in sexual activities with. There was nothing wrong with it though, it wasn't like his two partners were unaware of the situation. And anyway, it would be hard for Makoto to juggle with lying when his two partners happened to be best friends.   


Nagisa had decided to make himself comfortable in Makoto's dorm that night, whining and making a mess with his very much loved caramel popcorn. It was only supposed to be a relaxing movie night between childhood friends, until Nagisa opened his mouth. Makoto should have seen it coming, or something similar to it coming. He knew his childhood friend and it was only a matter of time before Nagisa decided to invade Makoto's very private sex life. It didn't stop him from spitting out water from his glass.   


"Why are you getting flustered? I only want to know." Nagisa's voice was teasing, as always. Makoto's cheeks flushed red again and he glanced around his bedroom around, as if his dorm mate would suddenly appear at the door frame. Which was improbable because Haruka said he'd be spending the weekend with his parents. He exhaled loudly, eyes roaming everywhere but at his curious friend.   


"They... Sousuke is.. Sousuke is very sweet compared to Rin. " He found himself admitting, fingers playing with the rug he's sitting on. He hears a whistle and wills his face and ears not to be too red.   


"I would have thought Rin would be the less rough of the two... Ah, what a world!" Nagisa exclaimed, laughing merrily as if they were only talking about what they had for lunch. 

"Would you like Sousuke to be rougher?"   


"Nagisa!" He brought his hands to cover his face. His friend only laughed and hit his back. Makoto obviously was at a loss for words or explanation. He knew Nagisa would pry, but it didn't mean he was prepared for it every time it would occur.   


"Come on, Mako-chan! Answer me, answer me! I have just the thing to make it happen if it's what you want." Nagisa winked and dug into his popcorn bowl. It was as if he had all the time in the world to torment and pluck the truth out of Makoto. And maybe he did, which did nothing to calm his racing heart.   


"How can I even answer you! This... this is so embarrassing!"   


"You start with telling me what you really want. It's simple as that, really."   


Makoto willed his heart to beat less erratically. There was no way Nagisa would drop this topic anytime soon, and considering his friend was spending the night, there was no way he could plan an elaborate escape. He might as well get it over and done with, it was in his best interest anyway. He braced himself for the worst.   


"I... I don't know if I want-if.. If I want him to be rougher... I like how things are, in bed. But if I don't try it, I guess I'll never know?"   


At Makoto's honest response, Nagisa howled and got up so suddenly that it startled Makoto out of his shyness. His friend bolted out from the bedroom just to show up seconds later with an obnoxious looking pink plastic bag. Makoto was suddenly scared. If only he knew what he had gotten himself into.

 

  


 

-

  


 

 

Once his initially agitated nerves calmed down, Makoto made his way to Sousuke's bathroom. It was a night when Rin was out for some fun with his swimming team, and this was usually code for "let-me-ravish-you-Makoto" for Sousuke. Makoto knew what was going to happen when Sousuke sent him that text message. Only, this particular night, he really didn't know what would happen.   


He took a look at himself in the mirror, and felt like crawling into a hole and never get out. He diligently followed Nagisa's instructions, and put the white babydoll on himself. He made sure to use the bra-extender that Nagisa bought to go along with his attire, because as his friend explained already;   


_"Boys and girls are made differently on the torso. Your chest is, by definition, made broader so you need a bra extender for it to fit just right."_   


_"What? A bra-extender?"_   


_"Yes, a bra-extender. I took a medium size for you. That way, it won't be too baggy in the cups, but it'll probably be too tight, so that's what the bra-extender is for. Just hook it up there and tada!"_   


_"Wait, you bought it from a girls' store?"_   


_"Yep. Didn't really have a choice because I don't know of any place that specializes in lingerie wear for men. If you know any, please tell me."_   


_"How do you know all this, Nagisa?"_   


_"Rei-chan likes these kind of things, and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't know what my better half liked?"_   


Makoto sighed. He didn't look half bad with the white see-through baby-doll. One of the things he found absolutely shameless was how his nipples could be seen underneath the thin fabric. But if anything bothered him , Makoto wondered how he would have looked if his muscles weren't so imposing. But these were thoughts for another day. He needed to get mentally prepared for actually having the courage to get out of the bathroom. His heart made a painful squeeze when he realized the underwear ( _"it's called a boyleg, Mako-chan! It covers half of your ass so it's super sexy_ ") left nothing to the imagination. It was beyond his knowledge why Nagisa bought white lingerie for him to wear. If anything, he looked like a new, blushing bride.

A soft knock shook him out of his reverie. He let out a very high-pitched yelp and covered his crotch area out of instinct. It wasn't like he forgot to lock the door, but Makoto was nervous and he was never good with dealing with nervousness. 

"Are you alright, Makoto?" On the other side of the door, Sousuke's voice was laced with concern.   


"I-I'm alright!" He hurriedly answered. "I'll be out in a minute!"   


A few seconds went by, and he heard Sousuke's steps getting fainter. Makoto exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding and took a last, long look at himself in the mirror. _I can do this. I can do this._

 

  



	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke is in for a very pleasant surprise, and Makoto isn't one to disappoint.

Makoto knew he would have made kind of an entrance when he would be out of the bathroom. He knew he would get some kind of reaction from Sousuke, but to have Sousuke gaping at him with an unreadable expression wasn't one of them. Especially not when he could hear himself breathing because there was no other sound. He almost regretted getting out of the bathroom with his current attire.

He gulped and twisted his fingers behind his back, but quickly brought his fingers in front of his crotch area, just remembering that he needed to at least be a bit more conservative.

"Makoto... I...I-what? What are you wearing?" Sousuke asked, not moving from where his feet were apparently. Makoto felt his heart drop to his feet. He was suddenly feeling very silly. He should have seen it coming. The idea of Sousuke not liking it never crossed his mind. He was so keen on making himself have the courage to wear it and to please, that he totally disregarded the idea of it being rejected. A nervous laugh escaped his lips, and he managed to sound almost genuinely embarrassed.

"I don't know what I even thought about accomplishing with wearing this. This is stupid, I'll go change right away." He mumbled rapidly, smiling to hide his disappointment and the little but perceptive pain.

"Wait!" Sousuke's firm grip on his wrist made him turn around in surprise. "Wait, Makoto. That's not what I meant by that."

"What?" Makoto noticed Sousuke's flushed cheeks. He gulped in anticipation.

"You really have no idea what you do to me."

Before Makoto could formulate a reply, Sousuke's fingers found themselves on his blushing face. Anything he wanted to say just died down and he let himself get immersed into Sousuke's warmth. Sousuke's thumb traced his lips, slowly parting them and as if on cue, Makoto's tongue darted out to lightly suck it. He was familiar with the way Sousuke made him feel by now, but every time they would get intimate, it always surprised him how out of control his heart would beat.

Both Rin and Sousuke always knew what to do to make him feel hidden desires, to make him doubt about how well he thought he knew his body. He felt warm fingers trailing themselves into his neck, and he looked up, only to be staring at Sousuke's teal eyes. He closed his eyes and craned up his neck, lips gently pecking Sousuke's. It sort of happened too fast for him to register after that. One minute, they were kissing each other near the bathroom, then the next minute, Makoto was pressed against the wall with Sousuke's whole body covering him. He would never admit it out loud, but squirming under Sousuke's imposing figure made him feel hotter than necessary.

When all of this started, when he'd first met both Sousuke and Rin, he never thought he would be more than friends with either of them. When they first met, Sousuke had looked so unattainable, and Rin had looked so intimidating. There were so many people at the party that Makoto simply conceded that they would never really get to talk or do anything besides drinking beer and playing video games. It felt like Makoto could have never made them appreciate him, or like him. It also felt like a very good dream when the two best friends started asking him to hang out. Makoto couldn't turn either very handsome boys down, and one thing led to another. Now they were all happy with whatever they had going on, and Makoto couldn't have asked for anything better. They all got along very well, there were never any awkward moments. Makoto was just glad no one took offence in him seeing the two at the same time. Anyway, it wasn't anyone's business what he did in his free-time, let alone who he decided to spend time with, or, in that case, who he spent the night with.

Fingers brushed up and down his exposed thigh, making him all the more red and excited at the same time. Sousuke had a way with his touch that would drive him to the hilt of insanity, and it was something that Makoto would always look forward to each time they were intimate. His hands were shaking with trepidation. It also felt like his legs were going to give out at any given moment now. He felt thankful when Sousuke guided him towards the couch for him to lay down. Makoto slowly opened his eyelids, not exactly knowing when he closed them, and blushed at how Sousuke's stare was intense. He was at a lost for words when Sousuke brought his fingers to roam above his chest, a touch shy of brushing against his hardened nipple.

"Look at you..." Sousuke's voice drawled out. Something unknown made a painful squeeze in his chest and Makoto bit his bottom lip. He felt completely shy under Sousuke's intense stare, under his intense scrutiny. Everything about Sousuke was even more intense than usual and Makoto almost jumped out of Sousuke's stare when he felt the touch of fingers on his bare ass. "What's the occasion?" Sousuke's question caught him off guard. He made a noise of surprise, his hips bucking up from the couch when Sousuke's fingers urgently pressed up on his entrance, rubbing the thong's fabric where Makoto knew was bound to be a bit wet. "Tell me, why are you wearing this, hm?"

Makoto didn't plan on telling him anything about how he ended up with women's lingerie, but he was bad at lying, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I wanted to please you." It came out with more confidence than he would have thought, and the look he was given after saying it only made him all the more excited. Sousuke seemed almost too happy at his answer, and when a finger slipped inside him, Makoto didn't try to hide his moan.

"You prepped yourself up for me earlier, didn't you?" Sousuke didn't need to ask, especially not when a second finger eased itself in Makoto. And if the wetness of the lube didn't make it obvious, Makoto didn't know what else would give it away.

"Yes..." He still replied, squirming a little under the fastening pace of Sousuke's fingers. He was starting to get uncomfortable under the boyleg's fabric, his erection growing hard under Sousuke's ministrations. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last anytime soon, that Makoto was lost under Sousuke's careful and magical hands. He wasn't new to getting pleasure with his willing body, but it always amazed him that he was always enjoying himself thoroughly each time they got intimate. Just the feel, the touch, another warm and hot body to make him pliant was something he looked forward to feeling.

Makoto let out a gasp when three fingers moved relentlessly inside him. Although he made sure to prepare himself plenty earlier in the bathroom, he knew Sousuke wasn't one to skip preparations. That was one thing he liked about his current lover; Sousuke always made sure he was enjoying himself without the chance of it possibly hurting. But this was not the reason why Makoto dressed up so nicely for him though. He wanted to try and see if Sousuke would lose himself, would drop the "curt act" and just get wild at it for once. Nagisa's wordings. So Makoto thrust his hips upwards, making Sousuke's eyes widen at his sudden movement.

"It's not enough, Sousuke..." He said with an edge of desperation, clutching his pliant hole as if to make Sousuke react to his pleas. "I'm ready. You know I've prepared myself just for you." Another moan and before he could plead again, Sousuke leaned down to kiss him fervently on the lips. Makoto couldn't keep his hands to himself as he tried to reach for Sousuke's warmth. His fingers grabbed onto broad shoulders and when Sousuke's toned thigh pressed onto his sensitive erection, he could only think of wanting more. More friction, more skin, more of Sousuke.

Gentle fingers pried at his crotch, and Makoto could do nothing but shiver as Sousuke took him in his palm to fondle. But this wasn't what he wanted, no, and he didn't wear sexy lingerie for only this to happen. And if he wasn't able to voice it out, then he would have to use his actions to make things clear. He groaned and used up all his remaining strength to push the other man off of him. That took Sousuke by evident surprise, as confusion could be read from his facial expressions. Makoto felt bad for a slight moment, but didn't dwell on that feeling too long. He pushed Sousuke to sit back on the couch and straddled his waist.

Makoto had no idea when Sousuke got the time to unzip his dark jeans, but he didn't complain and his job of unfastening pants was made easier for him. He wasn't going to complain, not when he could already tell how much Sousuke was hard under his briefs. He scooted down onto Sousuke's laps, fondling the erection with trembling fingers, staring with fascinated eyes as he took it out from under the cloth. He knew it sounded almost ridiculous, but Makoto had this indescribable curiosity about the male erection, and considering the fact that Sousuke was basically built by the Gods, it was no surprise that his penis would also be a work of art.

He found himself blushing at his own thoughts, but brushed them aside in favour of rubbing his hands up and down the hardening member that brought about too many fantasies. 

"Please tell me you have rubbers?" Makoto asked in a skimpy tone, trying his hardest not to focus his stare on his busy hands. Of course they didn't always have sex whenever they would meet, and that evening was no different from any others. Makoto would always come prepared, though, but that evening was different. He was so nervous about the whole lingerie thing that he forgot to bring his own condoms to this friendly hangout. Sousuke seemed to realize what was going on too, and he grunted, the sound so low-pitched he couldn't help but shiver. 

"Wait, you brought lube and no condoms?" Sousuke asked with disbelief, frowning at their predicament. 

Makoto was about to apologize, but Sousuke's chuckle interrupted his thoughts. 

"Hey, it's alright, don't stress." Sousuke sat up, kissing Makoto's frown away. He chuckled into the kiss, and although he felt embarrassed at the fault in his preparations, he couldn't just give up like that. Makoto broke away from the gentle pecks and bent down on his haunches, his cheek rubbing against Sousuke's prominent erection. He let out a hot puff of air, then looked up with sparkling eyes.

"Sousuke, please fuck my mouth."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... although the students (well... arts majors) at my university are on strike, I shouldn't be trying to complete fics and all... I should really take this time to try to finish my papers but oh well, I'll get this out of my system then get back to work... Sorry for the ending, I promise full out smut in the next part! Thank you so much for your patience!


	3. Part 3

Makoto's heart was pounding hard. 

There was no way Sousuke would say yes to his proposition. He didn't even know why he asked, why he requested such things from Sousuke. If it were Rin, then Makoto had no doubts he wouldn't even have to ask for it to happen, but this was Sousuke. Yamazaki Sousuke, big and tender, stoic and generous, silent and hot. 

"Are you sure?" 

Makoto almost choked. He looked up and saw his lover's feral eyes staring down on him. And when Sousuke's tongue unconsciously lapped out to lick at his lower lip, Makoto knew he had won. Too shocked to mumble a coherent response, he eagerly nodded, taking Sousuke's head into his mouth, licking at the slit all but too happily. 

Sousuke let out a groan at his eager action, and if that wasn't enough to make Makoto undeniably happy, he didn't know what would.  
He almost choked when Sousuke thrusted with vigor into his relaxed throat. A moan escaped his lips and made Sousuke's thighs tremble with pleasure. 

Makoto couldn't describe what he was feeling at that exact moment, sucking and being almost unable to properly breathe with a hard, heavy dick in his mouth. He knew what kind of person he was already, but it was always something short of fantastic to know he was able to feel that good with giving pleasure to someone. 

It was what he enjoyed the most, making people happy, making them feel good, and although he was the one enjoying giving head to Sousuke, there was an unspoken control he held at making the other man squirm. The idea of it, of control over the situation, maybe that was also included in things that Makoto enjoyed in bed. 

He didn't have a moment longer to dwell on his thoughts. He felt Sousuke's warm fingers in his hair and his heart fluttered with giddy expectation. Makoto felt almost like a child on Christmas. It couldn't be healthy for him to feel so much joy at seeing Sousuke being out of character. 

He slacked his jaw as best as he could and sucked on the large erection, trying to reach Sousuke's sensitive spots. And without warning, Sousuke started thrusting roughly with absent rhythm. Makoto tried to keep his eyes open, to watch Sousuke's face contort with abandonment and greed, but it was hard enough to keep himself focused on one task.  
He flattened out his tongue and he couldn't help making all these indecent sounds at the back of his throat. It was getting dirtier by the second, and Makoto felt almost bad for getting drool all over his chin and some on Sousuke's sculpted thighs. 

His hands unconsciously found their ways to Sousuke's thighs, gripping with force as his body was starting to fend off the harsh thrusting. Tears were gathering at the corner of his eyes, and he shut them tightly, not wanting to have to let go of Sousuke's hard limb. He felt the head of the dick hitting the back of his throat again and gagged. Sousuke didn't move back and Makoto almost cried out of pleasure at his lover's action. Sousuke held Makoto's head steadily and he just couldn't shake away from the grip. His nose was burried in Sousuke's crotch, he could even feel Sousuke's heavy balls brushing his chin when he tilted his head back a little. 

"Shit... Makoto..." Sousuke's breaths were getting heavier by the second, and although his lover prided himself at lasting very long with nightly activities, he was already losing control and nearing his orgasm. 

Makoto's body was shaking with lack of air and Makoto was in paradise. His body was unconsciously trying to get away from Sousuke's iron grip, and Makoto remembered thinking that he could pass out here and there. One of his hands reached down to grab at his own throbbing erection, leaking precum and almost too red from negligence, and before Makoto could actually pass out from lack of air, Sousuke roughly thrusted back out. 

It all happened so fast that Makoto couldn't quite register what just transpired. His orgasm hit him without any warning as he loudly coughed, moaned and tried to take in some air all at the same time. 

He didn't know what happened next, or even if he lost consciousness or not for a while, but when his vision came back, he was laying on the floor, body still trembling with the force of his climax. His jaw was already sore, and he could feel the saliva cooling on his chin. He looked up to watch Sousuke unload himself on Makoto's trembling thighs. He could feel something warm coating his thighs, and he stared up at Sousuke with awe. 

Despite being sweaty and disheveled from sexual activities, Sousuke managed to look like he just went for a short jog. Sousuke joined him on the floor, offering his shirt to dab at the saliva on his chin. 

They cuddled on the cold floor and exchanged a few shy glances, giggling from time to time in between pecks and small kisses. 

"So... who gave you the idea to wear this?" Sousuke's voice was curious, and a gleam of mischief shone in his eyes. 

"Um, well, Nagisa." 

"We should thank him, buy him pizza for a month or something." 

Makoto giggled at this, scooting closer to his lover, nodding his head. 

"Do you, you know?" Sousuke started, but Makoto was clueless as to what he was trying to get at. 

"Hn?" 

"Do you... Do you and Rin do this too?" 

Makoto's heart skipped a beat at that question, and he couldn't help but blush at what Sousuke was asking. 

"Um... we... No. But Rin really likes to... He really likes when I wear fishnet stockings." 

There was a long moment of silence, and Makoto didn't know what to make of that silence. For a moment, he was almost scared that Sousuke would get angry or lash out. Although he knew that what he did with Rin was exclusive to the both of them, like what he did with Sousuke was only between them two, he was kind of uncomfortable with answering. 

"What do you say if we did that, the three of us?" 

Makoto looked up, eyes big and almost too eager. 

"What?" 

"Would you like to do that with us? I'll ask Rin and arrange a date or something, if you're into that." 

And he would be lying if he said he never ever thought of that, because Makoto was a pervert, and he loved to try things. This was only the beginning with Sousuke, and the thought of himself in a black corset and fishnet stockings, with Rin and Sousuke above him, was enough to make him frantically nod. 

"Yes, yes I would love that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the lack of consistency for the updates... I'm just very grateful for all of you who still wait and read this, really, thank you so much!  
> This is un-betaed, so if there's any errors/typos, let me know!


End file.
